1. Field of the Invention
Urogenital Surgery
2. Description of the Related Art
Female genital prolapse has long plagued women. It is estimated by the U.S. National Center for Health Statistics that 247,000 operations for genital prolapse were performed in 1998. With the increasing age of the U.S. population, these problems will likely assume additional importance.
Vaginal prolapse develops when intra-abdominal pressure pushes the vagina outside the body. In a normal situation, the levator ani muscles close the pelvic floor. This results in little force being applied to the fascia and ligaments that support the genital organs. Increases in abdominal pressure, failure of the muscles to keep the pelvic floor closed, and damage to the ligaments and fascia all contribute to the development of prolapse. In addition, if a woman has a hysterectomy, the vaginal angle may be altered, causing increased pressure at a more acute angle, accelerating the prolapse.
There are generally two different types of tissue that make up the supportive structure of the vagina and uterus. First, there are fibrous connective tissues that attach these organs to the pelvic walls (cardinal and uterosacral ligaments; pubocervical and rectovaginal fascia). Second, the levator ani muscles close the pelvic floor so the organs can rest on the muscular shelf thereby provided. It is when damage to the muscles open the pelvic floor or during the trauma of childbirth that the fascia and ligaments are strained. Breaks in the fascia allow the wall of the vagina or cervix to prolapse downward.
Several factors have been implicated as being involved in genital prolapse in women. It is thought that individual women have differing inherent strength of the relevant connective tissue. Further, loss of connective tissue strength might be associated with damage at childbirth, deterioration with age, poor collagen repair mechanisms, and poor nutrition. Loss of muscle strength might be associated with neuromuscular damage during childbirth, neural damage from chronic straining, and metabolic diseases that affect muscle function. Other factors involved in prolapse include increased loads on the supportive system, as seen in prolonged lifting or chronic coughing from chronic pulmonary disease, or some disturbance in the balance of the structural support of the genital organs. Obesity, constipation, and a history of hysterectomy have also been implicated as possible factors.
The common clinical symptoms of vaginal prolapse are related to the fact that, following hysterectomy, the vagina is inappropriately serving the role of a structural layer between intra-abdominal pressure and atmospheric pressure. This pressure differential puts tension on the supporting structures of the vagina, causing a “dragging feeling” where the tissues connect to the pelvic wall or a sacral backache due to traction on the uterosacral ligaments. Exposure of the moist vaginal walls leads to a feeling of perineal wetness and can lead to ulceration of the exposed vaginal wall. Vaginal prolapse may also result in loss of urethral support due to displacement of the normal structural relationship, resulting in stress urinary incontinence. Certain disruptions of the normal structural relationships can result in urinary retention, as well. Stretching of the bladder base is associated with vaginal prolapse and can result in complaints of increased urinary urgency and frequency. Other symptoms, such as anal incontinence and related bowel symptoms, and sexual dysfunction are also frequently seen with vaginal prolapse.
Anterior vaginal wall prolapse causes the vaginal wall to fail to hold the bladder in place. This condition, in which the bladder sags or drops into the vagina, is termed a cystocele. There are two types of cystocele caused by anterior vaginal wall prolapse. Paravaginal defect is caused by weakness in the lateral supports (pubourethral ligaments and attachment of the bladder to the endopelvic fascia); central defect is caused by weakness in the central supports. There may also be a transverse defect, causing cystecele across the vagina.
Posterior vaginal wall prolapse results in descent of the rectum into the vagina, often termed a rectocele, or the presence of small intestine in a hernia sac between the rectum and vagina, called an enterocele. Broadly, there are four types based on suspected etiology. Congenital enteroceles are thought to occur because of failure of fusion or reopening of the fused peritoneal leaves down to the perineal body. Posthysterectomy vault prolapses may be “pulsion” types that are caused by pushing with increased intra-abdominal pressure. They may occur because of failure to reapproximate the superior aspects of the pubocervical fascia and the rectovaginal fascia at the time of surgery. Enteroceles that are associated with cystocele and rectocele may be from “traction” or pulling down of the vaginal vault by the prolapsing organs. Finally, iatrogenic prolapses may occur after a surgical procedure that changes the vaginal axis, such as certain surgical procedures for treatment of incontinence. With regard to rectoceles, low rectoceles may result from disruption of connective tissue supports in the distal posterior vaginal wall, perineal membrane, and perineal body. Mid-vaginal and high rectoceles may result from loss of lateral supports or defects in the rectovaginal septum. High rectoceles may result from loss of apical vaginal supports. Posterior or posthysterectomy enteroceles may accompany rectoceles.
As noted, vaginal prolapse and the concomitant anterior cystocele can lead to discomfort, urinary incontinence, and incomplete emptying of the bladder. Posterior vaginal prolapse may additionally cause defecatory problems, such as tenesmus and constipation.
Many techniques have been tried to correct or ameliorate the prolapse and its symptoms, with varying degrees of success. Nonsurgical treatment of prolapse involves measures to improve the factors associated with prolapse, including treating chronic cough, obesity, and constipation. Other nonsurgical treatments may include pelvic muscles exercises or supplementation with estrogen. These therapies may alleviate symptoms and prevent worsening, but the actual hernia will remain. Vaginal pessaries are the primary type of nonsurgical treatment, but there can be complications due to vaginal wall ulceration.
There are a variety of known surgical techniques for the treatment of anterior vaginal prolapses. In the small proportion of cases in which the prolapse is caused by a central defect, anterior colporrapphy is an option. This surgery involves a transvaginal approach in which plication sutures are used to reapproximate the attenuated tissue across the midline of the vagina. More commonly, the prolapse is due to a lateral defect or a combination of lateral and central defects. In these instances, several surgical techniques have been used, such as a combination of an anterior colporrapphy and a site-specific paravaginal repair. Both abdominal and vaginal approaches are utilized. Biological or synthetic grafts have been incorporated to augment repair.
Likewise, the treatment of posterior vaginal prolapses may vary. If symptoms are minimal, nonoperative therapy such as changes in activities, treatment of constipation, and Kegel exercises might be appropriate. Again, both vaginal and abdominal approaches are used, involving sutures to reapproximate the attenuated tissue and possibly a biological or synthetic graft to augment the repair.
Sacral colpopexy entails attaching vaginal vault to the sacrum by use of mesh or fascia. The surgery may be performed through an abdominal incision or laparoscopically. Complications include mesh infection, mesh erosion, bowel obstruction, and hemorrhage from the presacral venous complex. If synthetic mesh is used, it is typically carefully customized or assembled into a special shape by the surgeon. Sacral colpopexy can be a tedious, challenging surgical procedure, with an average procedure length of 247 minutes reported in Winters et al, Abdominal Sacral Colpopexy and Abdominal Enterocele Repair in the Management of Vaginal Vault Prolapse, Urology 56 (Suppl 6A) (2000): 55-63. Some of this time is attributed to the time required for the surgeon to fashion the implant. In addition, it is often required to correct multiple pelvic floor abnormalities simultaneously, further increasing surgical time.
Sacrospinous fixation is also used to treat vaginal vault prolapse. This procedure involves attaching the vaginal vault to the sacrospinous ligament. This procedure requires specialized skills and has the further disadvantage of tending to place the vagina in an artificial anatomical position.
Synthetic implants have been used to address pelvic organ prolapse and incontinence. Treatment of vaginal prolapse and treatment of incontinence are related in many ways. The two conditions are often associated with one another. Interestingly, relief of pelvic organ prolapse often results in incontinence in the patient.
Various sling procedures have been used. Commonly, a sling procedure is combined with an anterior colporhapphy. A sling procedure is a surgical method involving the placement of a sling to stabilize or support the bladder neck or urethra. There are a variety of different sling procedures. Slings used for pubovaginal procedures differ in the type of material and anchoring methods. In some cases, the sling is placed under the bladder neck and secured via suspension sutures to a point of attachment (e.g. bone) through an abdominal and/or vaginal incision. Examples of sling procedures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,112,344; 5,611,515; 5,842,478; 5,860,425; 5,899,909; 6,039,686, 6,042,534 and 6,110,101.
Although serious complications associated with sling procedures are infrequent, they do occur. Complications include urethral obstruction, development of de novo urge incontinence, hemorrhage, prolonged urinary retention, infection, and damage to surrounding tissue and sling erosion.
The TVT Tension-free Vaginal Tape procedure utilizes a Prolene™ nonabsorbable, polypropylene mesh to treat incontinence. A plastic sheath surrounds the mesh and is used to insert the mesh. Abdominal and vaginal incisions are made, followed by implantation of the mesh using two curved, needle-like elements to push the mesh through the vaginal incision and into the paraurethral space. Using the procedure described elsewhere, the mesh is looped beneath the bladder neck or urethra. The sling is positioned to provide appropriate support to the bladder neck or urethra. When the TVT mesh is properly positioned, the cross section of the mesh should be substantially flat. In this condition, the edges of the mesh do not significantly damage tissue.
Complications associated with the TVT procedure and other known sling procedures include injury to blood vessels of the pelvic sidewall and abdominal wall, hematomas, urinary retention, and bladder and bowel injury due to passage of large needles. One serious disadvantage of the TVT procedure, particularly for surgeons unfamiliar with the surgical method, is the lack of information concerning the precise location of the needle tip relative to adjacent pelvic anatomy. If the needle tip is allowed to accidentally pass across the surface of any blood vessel, lymphatic duct, nerve, nerve bundle or organ, serious complications can arise. These shortcomings, attempts to address these shortcomings and other problems associated with the TVT procedure are disclosed in PCT publication nos. PCT WO 00/74613 and PCT WO 00/74594.
Additional problems are associated with the TVT and other sling procedures. Due to the tough fibrous nature of fascia and muscle tissues, forceps or similar instruments are needed to withdraw the needles through the abdominal wall. However, the smooth surface of the needles, which facilitates insertion through the tissues, prevents secure attachment of the forceps onto the needles, causing slippage or detachment of the forceps during the withdrawal procedure. Improper placement of the TVT mesh is also particularly troublesome. If the mesh is too loosely associated with its intended physiological environment, the mesh may be ineffective in supporting the urethra and treating incontinence. Several complications can arise from a mesh that is too tightly placed including retention, sling erosion and other damage to surrounding tissue such as the urethra and vagina. Surgeons may exacerbate these problems by improperly attempting to adjust the tension of a sling. If insufficient adjustment force is applied, the sling will simply exhibit a memory property and return to its original, unacceptable position. As a result, surgeons are tempted to use a great deal of force in order to loosen a sling that is perceived to be too tightly associated with its intended physiological environment. If excessive force is applied, the mesh will plastically deform and the cross section of the mesh will become arcuate. Excessive deformation may result in a lack of efficacy or, even worse, the edges of the mesh may curl up and present a relatively sharp, frayed surface. In this curled or deformed state, the edges of the TVT mesh present sharp surfaces that can readily abrade or otherwise damage adjacent tissue such as the urethra, bladder or vagina. The problems associated with the TVT mesh device are commonly seen in other similar sling or synthetic implant devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,855 (Gaston) describes a device for treating a prolapse by vaginal suspension. The device includes an elongate, flexible pierced material, a suture connected to the material, and a suture needle joined to the suture. The device is long enough to enable posterior suspension of the vagina at the front part of the sacrum. The other end of the device includes a distal portion having a width such that it can cover at least a large part of the posterior part of the vagina, a rounded cut-out with dimensions that enable it to be engaged around the base of the vagina on at least a large part of the lower half of the wall of the vagina. The suture is connected to the article so that it is offset sidewise in relation to the cut-out.
PCT Publication No. WO 00/27304 (Ory) discloses a suspension device for treating prolapse and urinary incontinence. The device comprises at least one filiform suspension cord with limited elasticity and at least two anchoring parts linked to the ends of the cord.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,344 and PCT Publication No. PCT/US02/32284 disclose surgical devices for female pelvic health procedures. The IVS Tunneller device (available from U.S. Surgical, Norwalk, Conn.) comprises a fixed delta wing handle, a hollow metal tube, and a stylet that is placeable within the tube. The stylet has a rounded plastic tip on one end and an eyelet on the other end. The device may be used to implant a polypropylene tape for infracoccygeal sacropexy and other surgical procedures.
A single rigid, hollow, metal tube is associated with the IVS Tunneller device. This tube passes through two separate regions of the patient's body with the attendant risk of cross-contamination. The outer diameter is also relatively large (about 0.25 inches) with the attendant risk of tissue damage due to such large diameter.
The polypropylene tape supplied with the IVS Tunneller is of a thin, rectangular shape and approximately 8 mm by 350 mm. This tape is not believed to be optimally sized and shaped to afford concomitant procedures such as enterocele, cystocele, and or rectocele repairs. The tape is also largely inextensible. It is highly resistant to elongation under a longitudinal force. Such inextensibility is believed to be associated with higher risk of tissue erosion and failure.
There is a desire to obtain a minimally invasive yet highly effective device and method that can be used to treat pelvic organ prolapse with minimal to no side effects. Such a device should reduce the complexity of the currently available procedures, be biocompatible, adjustable, and non-toxic. The treatment methods using the device should reduce pain, operative risks, infections and post operative hospital stays. Further, the method of treatment should also improve the quality of life for patients.